


City of Broken Souls: Submission

by roza_galyeva



Series: City of Broken Souls [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Morgencest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roza_galyeva/pseuds/roza_galyeva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in the life of the dark lord of Edom and his pet: a redhead beauty. </p><p>This was supposed to be part of City of Broken Souls but not sure when I will get back to writing that so. Here it is in the mean time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Broken Souls: Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of City of Broken Souls but not sure when I will get back to writing that so. Here it is in the mean time.
> 
> Consider joining Swagbucks, I use to get Amazon gift cards, I do get referral points if you use my link. Just remove the dots and spaces, thanks!
> 
> www (dot) swagbucks(dot) com / refer / samita

She lay listeless on the bed. Her moss green eyes shut. Her rosy lips parted as soft cries came out of her lips. Her breasts covered in a thin sheat of perspiration, sway with the force of his thrusts. He hovered over her. Grunting and groaning. Animalistic sounds would hide her soft moans. He pounded inside of her tight sheath. Her body, the bed, rocking with the force of his thrusts.

 

A guttural sound and he spills himself inside of her. Filling her womb with his seed. A part of her is slightly disappointed she didn't get to orgasm. But then she reminds herself she's here for his pleasure.

 

When he has taken his pleasure with her beautiful body he rolls off her. Satisfied. This was his favorite part of the day. Plowing his sister's pussy to oblivion. Listening to her defenseless sensual moans as he pounded into her hard. Destroying her pussy and her resistance. With every thrust reminding her that he owned her now. Reminding her that this was her life now. Her only purpose now was to spread her thighs for him and serve his cock.

 

He walks away from the bed. He knows it is time to get ready. Dark leather pants, a long dark regal robe. He is a dark lord after all. The king of Edom. He looks back at her, his sex slave, when he is done dressing himself.

 

She was the picture of sexiness. Her wild, red hair a mess, her lips and flushed cheeks from the sexual activity. Her bee-stung breasts heave with her breathing. He loved her perky, firm tits. Round and top with rosy tips. He particularly loved biting them. Sinking his teeth in her soft flesh. His mouth watered.

 

She never wore clothes. Always completely naked. All she wore was his leash on her neck. That's how the dark lord of Edom wanted her. He wanted easy access to her pussy. On more than one occasion he had forcibly bent her down and mounted her sometimes in front of the Endarkened. She had noticed he was specially rough if there was an audience.

 

The sight of her naked beauty laying on the bed, waiting to be fucked had it's desired effect on him. He was half hard again. He thought about flipping her on her belly and fucking that sweet tight ass of her. It would only take a few minutes, he thought. But he decided against it. He was a demon lord, after all, and that came with more duties than merely plowing his baby sister pussy to oblivion.

 

Taking her leash he guided her to her feet. His hands traveled over her young, beautiful body. Admiring her fair, and flawless skin. Her taut, tightly curved little body was something to behold. Curves in all the right places, he thought.

 

It had taken time but he had broken her. She barely resisted him anymore, and with time she had even learned to enjoy their sexual trysts. Resigned to her role of his sex slave.

 

I gentle tug to her leash and she knew what to do next. She was on her knees in an instant. He was pleased with her quick response. She motion to unzip his pants. Eager to please him and avoid any punishment. She thought she knew what he wanted. Thinking he wanted her to take him in her mouth.

 

"No," he spoke for the first time since their fucking. His voice was soft, and velvety, "crawl," he instructed there was no time for play when duty called.

 

Turning a heading from the room, he walked down the dark halls of Edom to his throne room several levels lower. He loved to watched her on her knees. Her eagerness to take him in his mouth had pleased him. He would have to reward her in the throne room.

 

He watched the sway of her breasts as she crawled. Her tight ass on display as he crawled in front her. How he loved to spank that ass. Turning a dark corner he found his guard of Endarkened

 

The Endarkened stood in their guarding position. But he knew, their eyes would wander. Watching her crawl down the dark hall on her hands and knees. They also knew she had just spend a couple of hours getting roughly fucked in their dark lord's bedroom. This was not an unusual sight. The redhead on her leash covered in the dark lord's cum crawling around the halls of Edom was a sight they were treated quite often. The dark lord's cum on her skin had become a second skin to her. They all admired her naked beauty, but none said a word. Sebastian wondered how many of them would masturbate to the sight of the redhead's young naked body crawling the halls of Edom. He smiled.

 

The Endarkened knew why she was there. They knew she spend her time pleasing him, with her thighs spread wide or with her mouth around his cock or taking him deep inside her ass. Her moans and cries would fill the halls of Edom. Depending on his mood. They knew the wonders between her thighs made the dark lord a far more pleasant lord. 

 

Sebastian walked the steps to his dais, guiding her with his leash. She would usually sit on his lap as he would greet messengers and Downworld ambassadors. He would play with her tits, or tease her pussy as he listened to the messengers. The messenger eyes, as the eyes of his Endarkened guard would always wonder her naked body. She could feel their leers, if she looked closely she could see their cock's were hard just like Sebastian's with the sight of her naked body. Fortunately, the dark lord had not yet decided to share her with his guard of Endarkened. But she knew it would happen one day. He had told her so. He had told her he would love to see her stuffed with cock and that his guard deserved a treat after serving him so well. When he took his throne, he spoke again.

 

"Time to get to work," he motioned to the hard bulge in his pants.

 

She kneel in front of the throne and took him in her mouth. Deep. He liked it deep and if she took him deep in her throat there wouldn't be any punishment. Yet she felt the sting of his whip on her bare ass. And she knew what that meant. She spread her ass and cunt. She was to display it to anyone that entered the room and walked toward the Edom throne. She obeyed, and she continued to use her mouth to please him as heard the steps of the first ambassador walking up the dais.


End file.
